BZPower Roleplaying Wiki
Welcome to the BZPower Roleplaying Wiki! The wiki about BZPower Roleplaying Games that since The Big Cleanup, on March 26th 2008. Welcome! Welcome to the BZPower Roleplaying Wiki! This is designed as a reference guide for the RPGs on BZPower.com. The RPG storylines have become so deep and so complicated, it's often hard to know what things are, especially for new players. Here, we have lots of information about various characters, events and places. Join in, and help us out! Featured Article of the Month :Jan is a matoran, simply enough. However, he's a very aspirational and a very adventurous individual, his worldviews bordering on naive and his actions filling that particular trait. Currently, he's traveling about within Le-Wahi, trying to get to Ga-Koro in hopes of finding someone who would be willing to take him to the Kumu-Islets -- that being a challenge in and of itself, for the dark rumors of the islets is known by many a Ga-Koroan boater. :...Read more about Jan Featured User of the Month :SI5EN can bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. When he's not saving the world with the Harlem Globetrotters, he's playing a casual game of poker with Voldemort, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the Rugrats. On the weekends, he herds chinchillas in the Himalayan mountain range and knits sweaters for chilly hippogriffs. Since joining the BRPG Wiki in January 23 of 2011, he has made a whopping 41 edits. :...Read more about SI5EN News 2nd November 2010 - As Quoted by Tahakki: "Please note that on the wiki, the 'BZPRPG' notation is for the old BZPRPG. The new one will have the notation 'NBZP'." ---- 1st November 2010 - New Features: Featured Article of the Month and Featured User of the Month! ---- 26th October 2010 - Beginning of The Photo Categorization Project! Please contribute! ---- 20th October 2010 - New admin - Lazzy! ---- 12th February 2009 - Added a Year section to the Event template. Enjoy. ---- 9th February 2009 - We have reached 200 articles! Huge thanks to all who contributed, and keep editing! ---- 2nd February 09 - Remember, we now have a template for Events, similar to the one for Player Characters. Events are something needing added, and they can be assigned to Timelines, which are categories. Zezak's Trial is an example. ---- 7th January 09 - The main page has been redesigned! You can change theme in your Preferences - but remember, the colours won't fit. The other themes are Wikia defaults. Contents *'NBZP' **Related Articles *'BZPRPG' **Related Articles *'Shut' **Related Articles *'Night of Infinity' **Related Articles *'Fracture' **Related Articles *'City of Fear' **Related Articles *'Wasteland' **Related Articles *'Bionicle Kingdoms' **Related Articles *'Oblivion's Embrace' **Related Articles *'Truth' **Related Articles *'Tournament of Shadows' **Related Articles *'A City Divided' **Related Articles *'The Gate' **Related Articles *'A Midnight Grey' **Related Articles *'Magnum Opus' **Related Articles How can you help? Thankfully (in some cases!), there's always a lot needing done here. You probably heard about this in the RPG forum, therefore you probably play an RPG. The first thing to would be to of your characters. If you've done that, there's loads of other stuff needing done. You can categorize our , you can get our into their own categories, you can , you can add more articles, or you can add more content to those already here. Articles needing attention are the stubs. Be sure to check out the editing rules below, and have fun! Editing rules If you're editing a page, or creating a new one, there are a few rules: *Put the short name, or abbreviation, of the RPG in brackets after the page title, e.g. Taragii (BZPRPG). The short names are in the adjacent box. *Don't leave anything out, or put anything in that didn't actually happen in the RPG. *Use an infobox if you like, but please don't mess around with the template unless you know what you're doing. *And, of course, if you wouldn't post it on BZP, don't here. What are the short names? RPG *BZPRPG/The Academy *Night of Infinity *Shut *Fracture *Wasteland *City of Fear *Bionicle Kingdoms *Oblivion's Embrace *Truth *Tournament of Shadows *A City Divided *The Gate *A Midnight Grey Short name *BZPRPG *NoI *Shut *F *W *CoF *BK *OE *T *ToS *ACD *The Gate *AMG __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse